Cass and Sarah (Character I made up) 2
by LizzyMac
Summary: This is the second chapter to my story! I know it's a bit long, but whatever. Enjoy and give feedback!


The sun is shining, and the grass in the field is warm under my bare feet in this dream. My eyes are closed, and I am focused on listening to the wind blowing through the trees surrounding me and through my hair. I suddenly hear a crack in front of me, and I open my eyes. It's blurry, but I can see him. He is walking towards me wearing slacks, and a trench coat over top of a white dress shirt and a solid blue tie. Who was this man? I should be scared, but I am unusually calm.

"Who are you?" I ask, but all he stares at me for a long while. His dark brown eyes are intense, and he looks dishevelled, like he has worn his clothes for a long time. It seems as though his skin was glowing, but this scene was too blurry to tell, so I wait. I am good at that. Finally he speaks:

"You know who I am, Sarah." He tells me. His voice is deep, and filled with mystery. _Did I know him?_

"How do I know you?" I ask, my voice shaking now. I can feel my heartbeat from my head to my toes, and I can't move, despite all of my fibres telling me to run.

"I am Castiel." He says with a clear voice while never-changing his facial features. I can feel my shoulders slack, and my eyes widen. _Cass?_

"C-Cass?" I ask out loud. I need to be sure. I need to be one hundred percent positive that it is really him in front of me, in this dream, if it really is a dream.

"Yes." Castiel confirms. I feel breathless and ecstatic all at once. I run towards him, and throw my arms around his neck. I breathe out a sigh of content, and squeeze. I feel him hesitate, but putting his hands on my back anyways.

It's been so long, Cass." I say. He doesn't reply, but after a couple beats I recognize his awkwardness, and let go, but keeping my hands on his shoulders. His face is still the same, but there is a flicker of confusion. I smile back, anyways. Then a thought crosses my mind. I back away from him, and cross my arms.

"You have a new vessel?" I question. The last vessel Cass had been tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I called him my angel, not knowing how correct I was as a girl.

"Yes. His real name is Jimmy." He answers. No change in his face.

"Since when?" I shoot back.

"A couple of months ago. I've been on Earth for a while, Sarah." Cass replies. I can feel my face turning into a replica of a kicked puppy. _A couple of months? He's been here for that long, and didn't come and see me?_

"Does you being in a vessel have anything to do with the Apocalypse?" I ask sourly. His face turns then, showing confusion confirming my suspicions.

"That's what I thought." I said turning, and walking in the opposite direction. "And let me guess: You've been with Sam and Dean Winchester?" I ask, turning around in time to see Cass's mouth fall open slightly. "Bingo! And we have a winner." I yell, pointing at him..

"Did you think that you could walk into my life when I was a fourteen-year-old girl, tell me you're an angel, walk out a month later, and then tell me not to ever look into this stuff? What did you think was going to happen?" I ask, exasperated.

"You're angry." He says. I roll my eyes.

"No, Cass! I'm hurt! I'm hurt that you have been here for months, and seeing me didn't even cross your mind. I'm hurt that you have a new vessel, and come into my peaceful dream and screw it up for me. I'm hurt that you randomly came into my life, mess it up then leave only leaving me a "Dear John" letter. But mostly, I'm hurt that you don't understand that I've been waiting for something for almost ten years that I didn't know was going to come back or not." I feel a tear run down my cheek, but I turn away, and wipe it away. We're silent for a long time, and when I compose myself I turn back around. His face is the same, but I know that I see in his eyes that I had hit an all-caring angel nerve. He clears his throat, and speaks.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Sarah." He tells me. "And as for coming into your dream, I-"

"Yeah, why are you here? What do the Winchesters, and the Micheal/Lucifer fights have anything to do with me?" I ask, cutting him off. His shoulders slump, and his head faces upwards, letting out a sigh.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know that, too. Well, Sarah, we need you. You're the only hunter who knows anything about this fight that is about to happen, and the others think we need as many people who know about this as possible." He mutters the last part, so I barely hear him.

"Wait, what? The "others"? Who are the "others"?" I ask quickly.

"Sam, Dean, and Bobby." Cass looks into my eyes. I falter for a second. _This vessel is different, but just as handsome._

"Bobby? I don't know who he is." I tell him. He takes a step forward.

"Bobby Singer. A good hunter, and Sam and Dean's family friend. Will you come with us, or not? He questions me. I stare at him for a couple of seconds.

"What would I do? I'm not a hunter or a witch." I tell him.

"I'll show you." He says, and before I can blink he puts his two index fingers on my head, and the next thing I know I'm back in my bed, and Castiel is standing over me. I scream, and he steps back a centimeter. I sat up in bed, and took a breath, trying to slow my fast-beating heart. Cass walks towards my bed again, but kneels down, and puts his hand under my bed. He pulls out my drawing book, and begins to look through it.

"Hey! Give me that back!" I yell as I get out from under the covers, and run towards him. In a blink of an eye he's disappeared, and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Hold habits die hard." I mutter to myself. I hear something behind me, and when I turn Cass is standing in the corner, still flipping through my book.

"What is so special about my book, Castiel?" I ask, exasperated with him. He closes it, and puts it in my duffel bag on the floor.

"You are another Prophet of the Lord, Sarah." He says simply. I just stare at him. After a couple of seconds, I laugh.

"A Prophet? Are the Winchesters giving you too much alcohol, or something? I'm no Lord-go-doer, Cass." I say with a scoff. He picks my book up again, and flips to the last drawing I did yesterday. He puts it in front of me. It was a ring, with a gold band, and a large, white stone placed in the middle.

"What do you think this is?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"A ring? Well, what else could it be!?" I add when he gets exasperated.

"Yes, it is a ring. But do know who is the wearer of this particular ring?" He asks hardly. I shake my head.

"Death." He tells me. I just stare at him again.

"Death? Death!? Are you kidding me? Okay, Cass. You're obviously very confused." I say as I walk towards the door. As I'm about to grab the handle, he appears directly in front of me.

"No, I am not confused. Lucifer has called upon the Four Horsemen. Each specific Horseman wears a specific ring. Sam and Dean have the rings from War and Famine, and they are getting the ring from Pestilence. But THIS ring, Sarah? This is Death's." He points to my picture again, and I back away to the bed.

"The Horsemen? God, this is crazy, Castiel." I whisper the last part. He kneels in front of me.

"I understand that you are confused, but if you come with me we will clear things up for you. We need you and your power, Sarah." He gives me my book while saying this. I take it, my hands shaking, and I hold it for a little while. I finally clear my throat, and put it in my duffel bag.

"Just let me change and pack, okay?" I ask. He nods his head, and doesn't move. I smile, and clear my throat.

"I'm going to change, Cass. I mean if you want to watch, feel free, but otherwise..." I incline my head to the door. He looks confused, but when comprehension settles in, his face turns bright red.

"Oh, um. Ahem, yes. I'll be out there..." He says and he disappears. I laugh, and shake my head. After I change, I start to pack. I pack clothes, and then I pack my drawing utensils, and as I do I think of what Cass said. _A Prophet. The Horsemen? If that's true, then this is more serious then I thought._ When I'm finished packing, I open my door, and Castiel is standing as straight as a statue, waiting for me. I raise an eyebrow at him, but say nothing about it.

"When are we leaving?" I question as I tie my hair up. He extends his index fingers to me again, and I back away before he could touch me.

"Woah! Not that again, Cass. I still have a headache." I yell at him. He lets out a frustrated sigh.

:Why are you being so stubborn? We need to move fast, Sarah. Sam and Dean are in South Dakota, and we do not have the time to take a bus or a train." He tells me. I sigh.

"Fine. Just hurry." I say and I close my eyes. I feel his two fingers in my forehead, and I take a breath. I open my eyes, and I'm sitting on the floor in front of Cass, two very attractive men, who I'm guessing is Sam and Dean, and an older man in a wheelchair, who I guess is Bobby. The guy with long, light brown hair holds out his hand to me, and helps me to my feet.

"Thanks, um...?" I point to him, making it known that I am unaware of his name. He holds out his hand again.

"I'm Sam." He tells me with a kind smile. I smile back, and shake his hand. I point to the dark haired man.

"So you must be Dean, then." I say. He gives me a big smile.

"And you must be the prettiest Prophet I've ever seen." He winks at me. I raise my eyebrows at him, but give him a smile. I hear the man in the wheelchair snort. I turn to him.

"Bobby, then?" I ask. He nods his head. I nodded back, and I turned back to see that Dean was still smiling at me, and when he caught my eye he raised his eyebrows twice. I snorted, grabbed my journal and utensils from my bag, and dropped it in front of him.

"I'm guessing you know where I'm going to be rooming. You can put that in there." And I walk towards a large bulletin board filled with pictures and newspaper clippings of storms, and raging fires: omens, no doubt. As I face the board I hear Dean grumble under his breath as he walks away, and Bobby laughs, suddenly silently beside me.

"I think I like you already. Any girl who can get Dean's panties in a twist is good in my book." He whispers to me. I smile to him, and turn towards the board once more.

"So these are omens?" I'm welcomed with nods. "I should have known. Why didn't I realize it before?" I mutter out loud, but it was mostly to myself. Sam cough behind me, and I turn.

"Yeah, how DO you know about all of this?" He inquire. I smile at him, then turn my head to look at Castiel, who was silently in the corner.

"Because he told me not to." I reply. Everyone looks at Cass, and he seems uncomfortable. I turn back around, and pretend to be engrossed with the things pinned to the board.

"What? She is obviously not good at understanding simple instructions." He mutters, darkly. I turn to him, and clench my fists.

""Simple instructions"? Are you freaking kidding me?" I step forward. "You walked into my life when I was fourteen years old, then you left a month later with a note that said, "Don't look for me. Don't look for demons. I wish you well, Sarah." and you expect me to just drop it?" I take another step, and he leans backwards. "No, Castiel. I know you're an angel, and you don't understand how human emotions work, so let me give you a quick look at Emotion 101: You don't screw with somebody's life, then walk away without even a 'goodbye'." I take another step, and I'm directly in front of him, almost eye-level. I poke his chest. "Remember that for next time, okay?" I huff out a frustrated breath, and I out of the corner of my eyes, I see Dean come in, and upon noticing the tense atmosphere, he freezes in his place.

"Um, who wants a beer?" He asks, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. We all raise our hands, including Cass, who is still cornered and staring at me intently. Dean disappears, and reappears with 5 bottles. I take one, mutter my thanks, grab my book and utensils, and walk towards the front door. As I'm almost out the threshold, I hear Sam.

"Where are you going?" He asks, stepping forward. I turn to him, and sigh.

"Somewhere peaceful to draw. I won't be long." I glance at Castiel before turning back. He is wearing the same solemn expression, and I shake my head.

_Why did I even bother coming here? _Is my final thought before I slam the door behind me.


End file.
